The present invention relates to a boot support particularly for womens' leather boots of a height to cover a womans' calf. In particular, the boot support is adapted to suspend womens' boots of this type to keep the boots in a more orderly fashion and to reduce the possibility of damage to the boots.
Boots in the retail outlets are normally displayed in a flat condition with one boot laid on another, or are suspended from a display rack which has a host of fixed clips. In some circumstances the boots may be placed in an upright condition, but they normally tend to bend intermediate their heights and either strike another boot or end up flat on the floor.
Boots of this type are relatively expensive and can be made of high quality leather. In winter the boots are removed upon entering the vestibule of a premise and will often fall and can become soiled due to dirt or salt that may have been on the treads of those boots or other boots. The structure of the present invention provides a simple inexpensive support arrangements, where boots may be suspended to avoid damage and to also provide a more orderly boot storage system.